jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharky/Gallery
Images of Sharky. Animation Singing on the lighthouse.PNG|Sharky and Bones singing on a lighthouse. Bones and Sharky.PNG|Sharky and Bones. Sharky and Bones in barrels.PNG|Sharky and Bones singing. We are a ll here.PNG|Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee Sharky Bones and Smee.PNG|Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee Yes sir.PNG Shells.PNG Hh.PNG Sharky with his accordian-1-.jpg Swab the deck.PNG Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.png Bones_Sharkey.jpg 0aA2E7vp.png|Sharky Bones and Blinky Holidayjake.jpg Jake21-1024x572.jpg hookcrew.jpg|The crew of the Jolly Roger CaptHook crew.jpg Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg HoilldayTreasure.jpg CaptainHookIsMissing.jpg|Jake's crew and the Jolly Roger crew search for Captain Hook sharky and hook.png|Sharky and Hook Hook crew.png 504 126057 0016 pre.jpg 640px-SharkyBones.png 640px-Jake.And.The.Never.Land.Pirates.Peter.Pan.Returns.2011..png 143193250.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg 640px-Disney jake.jpg Sharky_and_Bones_on_the_floor.PNG Captain_Hook_with_Sharky_and_Bones.JPG 640px-Singing_in_a_tree.PNG 4b6fccef195611bcc6b8e879dac73e9ae117c259.jpg 149388526.jpg sharky_bones.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-08-23h01m37s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-16h47m37s70.png Sharky&Bones.jpg JollyRogercrew.jpg SmeeSharky and Bones.jpg Captain Cuddly Bear.jpg Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus01.JPG Cattail Caverns.jpg Mama Hook44.jpg Mama Hook24.jpg Mama Hook23.jpg Mama Hook22.jpg Mama Hook21.jpg Mama Hook10.jpg Beatrice Le Beak07.jpg Jake Sharky&Bones.jpg Hook&Crew Pirate Genie-In-A Bottle!.jpg Octopus15.jpg Octopus13.jpg Octopus10.jpg Octopus07.jpg Captain Hook and the crew in the dark.JPG Beatrice Le Beak27.png Beatrice Le Beak26.png Beatrice Le Beak25.png Sharky&bones.jpg Captain Flynn38.png Captain Flynn37.png Captain Flynn35.png Captain Flynn34.png Captain Flynn31.png Captain Flynn30.png Captain Flynn29.png Captain Flynn26.png Golden Croc05.png Golden Croc03.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Cubby swabbing the deck.jpg Pirate Campout.png Tikitrees10.jpg Hook&Crew-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg 640px-126795 0011 ful.jpg Queen Coralie32.png Queen Coralie26.png Queen Coralie19.jpg Queen Coralie18.png Queen Coralie17.png Queen Coralie08.png Queen Coralie42.png Hook Sharky&Bones.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg MamaHookSharky&Bones.jpg Peter with Hook&crew-peter pan returns.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Captain Gizmo21.png Harry the Spider09.png Sharky&Bones-Pirate Genie Tales03.png Sharky&Bones-Pirate Genie Tales02.png Sharky&Bones-Pirate Genie Tales01.png Hook&Crew-Pirate Genie Tales01.png SmeeSharky&Bones02.jpg Cubby-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Izzy with Hook&crew-.png Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Sharky&Bones-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Hook and crew-Smee-erella.png Hook&crew-The Pirate Pup!.jpg Sharky&Bones-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.png Sharky&Bones- Hideout.It's.Hook..png Captain Flynn Sharky& Bones- Song of the Desert,.jpg HookCoralieSharky&Bones-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Blues.JPG Smee Sharky& Cubby-Pirate Swap!.jpg Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg Hook&crew-The Never Night Star.jpg Hook&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Invisible Jake.jpg Hook&crew-The Never Land Games.jpg Hook&crew-Old Shell Game.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet.png Sharky-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure..jpg Hook&crew-The Seahorse Roundup.jpg Hook Sharky&Bones- Cubby's Goldfish.jpg Sharky&Bones-Huddle Up.jpg Hook&crew- Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.png Hook&crew-Pixie Dust Away.jpg Hook&crew-A feather Hook Hat.jpg Hook&crew-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Jake &Hook crew-Pirate Rock.jpg Sharky&Bones- Trouble On The High Sneeze.jpg Queen CoralieSharky&Bones-Jake's Royal Rescue.png SmeeSharkyBones-Jake's Royal Rescue.png Sharky&Bones-Jake's Royal Rescue.png SmeeSharkyBones-Jake saves Bucky.png Groupshot-Where Mama Hook.png SmeeHookSharky- Trouble On The High Sneeze.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns.png SharkyHookBones.png Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Sharky&Bones-Pirate Pup.png Sharky&bones-Under Sea Bucky.jpg Sharky&bones clip art.png Hook&crew-The Never Rainbow.jpg Where's Mama Hook - Deep Dark Valley.jpg Hook&Crew-Never Night Star.jpg SharkyHookBones-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.jpg Hook&crew-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg SharkyHookSmee-Little Stinkers.jpg Hook&crew-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!.jpg Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg HookSharky&Bones- The Lost and Found Treasure.jpg Smee-erella!02.jpg Hook&crew with Harry-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg SharkyBonesHook-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Hook&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg SharkyBones&Smee-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Sharky&Bones with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.png SharkyBones&Smee-Princess Power!.png Sharky&Bones-Hooks Treasure Nap.jpg Gropshot-Princess Power04.jpg SharkyBonesSmee-Trading Treasure.jpg Hook&crew with Nanny Nell- Nanny Nell.jpg Sharky&Bones-A Royal Misunderstanding.png Mama Hook56.png HookSharky&Bones-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn.png Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Hook&crew-Follow the Bouncing Bumble!.jpg Hook&crew-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Sharky& Bones-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Sharky&Hook-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg CubbySmeeSharky&Hook-Pirate Swap!.jpg Groupshot-The Pirate Princess.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png03.png groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg Sharky& Bones-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg BonesSmee&Sharky-Hook The Genie.jpg Sharky-Hook's Playful Plant!.png Sharky&Bones-Sandy and the Clams.png Sharky&Bones-Nanny Nell.png CHooks_Hooks.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap.jpg Sharky&Brewster-Tick Tock Trap.jpg Group shot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg HookSharky& Bones- Pirate Pogo.jpg Hook&crew-mama hook knows best.jpg Groupshot-Queen IzzyBella.jpg Sharky&bones-Trading Treasures.jpg Bucky-Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Groupshot-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap03.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap02.jpg Smee&Sharky-Hook the Genie!.png Groupshot-Queen Izzy-bella02.jpg Sharky&bones-Jake and the Beanstalk.png Sharky&Bones-The Elephant Surprise.png Sharky-Captain Hook's New Hobby.png HookSharky& Bones-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.jpg Sharky&Izzy-The Arctic Pearl.png Sharky&Smee-The Arctic Pearl.png SmeeSharky&Bones-The Arctic Pearl.png SharkyBonesIzzy&Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Orange Octopus steeling hooks.jpg Sharky-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure02.png Sharky-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure.png Sharky& Bones-The Lost and Found Treasure02.png Sharky& Bones-The Lost and Found Treasure.png Hook&crew-A Royal Misunderstanding.jpg HookSharky& Bones-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-The Sands of Time.jpg Sharky&Hammerhead.png Hook&crew-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Jake&crew with Sharky&Bones-Hook on Ice.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Hook&crew-Cubby's Goldfish.jpg HookSharky&Bones-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Skybird island is falling.jpg Mama Hook Sharky&Bones-Mama Hook knows best03.jpg PatchSmeeSharky&Bones-The Pirate Pup.jpg Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best.jpg sharky&Bones-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Pup.jpg PanSmeeSharky&Bones-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Sharky& Bones-Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan returns.jpg Hook&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue04.jpg sharky&Bones-Jake's Cool New Matey.png Sharky&Smee-Shipwreck.png Hook&crew-Cubby's mix up map01.png Hook&crew-Cubby's mix up map02.png Hook&crew-Hats off to Hook.png Sharky&Bones atop the sails.jpg Izzy with Hook &crew-The Never Land Pirate Ball.jpg Sharky& Bones-Hook on Ice.png Groupshot-Queen IzzyBella0.jpg Sharky&Bones-walkin the plank.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan returns02.jpg Hook&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Groupshot-Hook on ice.png Hook Sharky& Bones-Where's Mama Hook.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie02.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie.jpg Cubby Sharky&Bones- pirate Genie Tales.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Pirate Swap!.jpg Groupshot-Hook on Ice!.jpg Sharky& Bones-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n05.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n04.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n03.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n02.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg Hook&Crew-Trick or Treasure.jpg Hook&crew-Battle for the Book.png Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau'.jpg Groupshot- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Sharky&bones-Hook the Genie!.jpg SmeeSkullySharkyBones-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Smee, Sharky, and Bones run for their lives!.jpeg SmeeSharky&Bones-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.png Groupshot-Cap'n Croak!.jpg Hook Sharky& Bones-Hideout It's Hook.png Sharky-Captain Hook's Lagoon.png Hook&crew-Battle of the Book.jpg Sharky& Bones-Aye Aye Capn Capn.jpg Sharky& Bones-Captain Scrooge.png Sharky&Bones-Captain Scrooge.png Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!02.jpg Sharky& Bones-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-17-02h25m21s205.png HookSharky&Bones-The Never Land Coconut Cook.jpg Hook&crew- Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Sharky&Bones-Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Sharky&Bones- Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Big Bug Valley-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Jake&crew with Sharky-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- Jake The Wolf.jpg The Great NeverSea Conquest.jpg Hook&Crew-Battlefor the Book0.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat.jpg Sharky&Bones-Hook's lagoon.jpg Groupshot- Big Bug Valley!.jpg Sharky& Bones-Peter's Musical Pipes02.png Groupshot- Pirate Pogo.jpg Groupshot- shipwreck beach.jpg Sharky&Bones-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n.png Sharky&Bones-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Hook&Crew-Jake The Wolf.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet.png Hook&crew-The Never Sands of Time.jpg Hook&Crew jungle.jpg Groupshot-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Hooks.png HookSharky&Bones-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise02.jpg Sharky&Bones-It's a Winter Never Land!0.jpg SharkySmeeBones-Trading Treasures.jpg Hook&Crew-The Monkey Pirate King02.jpg Hook&Crew-The Monkey Pirate King03.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Hooks03.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Hooks02.jpg Sharky &Bones-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Hook&crew-Tiki Maskerade Mystery.jpg Octopus04.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Sharky&Bones-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Hook&Crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Frost06.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Frost05.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Frost04.jpg Groupshot-Captain Frost.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Frost03.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Frost02.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Frost.jpg Hook&Crew-Pixie Dust Away!.jpg Sharky&Bones-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Groupshot- Grandpa Bones.jpg GizmoSharky&Bones- Captain Gizmo.jpg Groupshot- Captain Gizmo.jpg Sharky&Bones- Captain Gizmo02.jpg Sharky&Bones- Captain Gizmo.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Nanny Nell.jpg Smee&Sharky-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg NellSharky& Bones-Nanny Nell.jpg Groupshot- Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.jpg Groupshot- Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneezes02.jpg Fast Claw with Hook&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Hook&crew-Hook-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword01.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Sharky& Bones-The Never Night Star.jpg Izzy with Hook&crew-The Never Rainbow.jpg Groupshot- The Never Rainbow02.jpg Hook&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Hook&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Hook&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!03.jpg Hook&crew-Happy Hook Day!02.jpg BirdBathBluff-Happy Hook Day!02.jpg Hook&crew-Happy Hook Day!01.jpg Hook&crew-Happy Hook Day!03.jpg BonesSharkySmee-Hook the Genie! 02.jpg BonesSharkySmee-Hook the Genie! 01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Pirate Genie Tales01.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie! 05.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie! 03.jpg Groupshot-Hook the Genie! 02.jpg Sharky&Bones-Nanny Nell01.jpg Groupshot-Nanny Nell01.jpg Hook&crew-Trading Treasures01.jpg Octopus-Trading Treasures21.jpg Octopus-Trading Treasures19.jpg Octopus-Trading Treasures18.jpg Octopus-Trading Treasures12.jpg Octopus-Trading Treasures13.jpg Tick-Tock-Play It Again, Cubby!01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Crocodile Creek-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Smee-erella01.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella01.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Jake's Royal Rescue.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Treasurefalls.jpg Hook&crew-Treasurefalls01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- The Never Land Games03.png SmeeSharky&Bones- The Never Land Games02.png SmeeSharky&Bones- The Never Land Games01.png Hook&Crew-The Monkey Pirate King.jpg Pipe Organ Plain-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King06.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat09.jpg Hook&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Trouble on the High Sneeze03.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Trouble on the High Sneeze02.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Trouble on the High Sneeze01.jpg Sharky& Bones-Trouble on the High Sneeze01.jpg Sharky-Trouble on the High Sneeze01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Scrooge05.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet01.jpg Hook&Red Jessica-The Never Land Pirate Ball 02.jpg Hook&Red Jessica-The Never Land Pirate Ball 01.jpg Jake Sharky &Bones-Tiki Maskerade Mystery01.jpg Sharky-Cap'n Croak!01.jpg Frog Hollow02.jpg Frog Hollow.jpg Misty06.jpg Misty05.jpg Sharky&Rosie-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Mama Hook Knows Best02.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Mama Hook Knows Best01.jpg Extendo Hook- Hookity-Hook!.jpg Sharky-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Groupshot-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Ice Ogre-Hook on Ice05.jpg Ice Ogre-Hook on Ice04.jpg Sharky&Bones-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg HookSharky&Bones-Jake's Home Run!01.jpg Purpleocto12.png Octopus-Jake's Home Run!18.jpg Octopus-Jake's Home Run!13.jpg Purpleocto24.png Purpleocto25.png Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Cubby&Sharky-Pirate-Sitting Pirates01.jpg Sharky-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Sharky-Treasure Show and Tell!02.jpg Hook&crew-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Cubby&Sharky-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.jpg Izzy&Sharky-Pirate-Sitting Pirates01.jpg Tick Tock- Captain Gizmo02.jpg Tick Tock- Captain Gizmo01.jpg Captain Gizmo22.png Hook&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot01.jpg Cantaloupe Canyon01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Valley of Shadows05.jpg Valley of Shadows01.jpg Tiki forest-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns29.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns28.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns25.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns24.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns23.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns22.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns19.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns16.jpg Hook&crew-Peter Pan Returns03.jpg Tick-Tock-Peter Pan Returns31.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Seahorse Saddle-Up!01.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Seahorse Saddle-Up!02.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Seahorse Saddle-Up!03.jpg Hook&crew-A Whale of a Tale01.jpg Sharky&Bones-A Whale of a Tale02.jpg Sharky&Bones-A Whale of a Tale01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Tick-Tock- Captain Hook is Missing08.jpg Patch -The Pirate Pup12.jpg Patch -The Pirate Pup09.jpg Turnabout Tunnel04.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise07.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise05.jpg Peter&Tink-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Mama Hook-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus04.jpg Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus03.jpg Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus02.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Cubby's Pet Problem03.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Cubby's Pet Problem02.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Cubby's Pet Problem.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-ShiverJack.jpg Island-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup13.jpg Seahorse-The Seahorse Roundup12.jpg Sharky&Bones-The Seahorse Roundup02.jpg Sharky&Bones-The Seahorse Roundup01.jpg Sharky& Bones-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Le BeakSharky&Bones-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Sharky-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Sharky& Bones-The Golden Smee!.jpg Sharky&Bones-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Smee!.jpg Hook&crew-The Golden Smee!.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-The Golden Smee!.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Pixie Dust Away!.jpg Fountain of Forever01.jpg Mama HookSharky& Bones-Where's Mama Hook03.jpg Mama HookSharky& Bones-Where's Mama Hook02.jpg Mama HookSharky& Bones-Where's Mama Hook.jpg Mama Hook&crew-Captain Hook's New Hobby.jpg Hook&crew-The Legendary Snow-Foot!02.jpg Hook&crew-The Legendary Snow-Foot!.jpg Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!03.jpg Sharky& Bones-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Captain Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones- Treasure Chest Switcheroo.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones- Jake The Wolf 02.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze05.jpg Hook&crew-the never land Games01.jpg Mama HookSmeeHook&Tick-Tock-Mama Hook Knows Best03.jpg Mama HookSmeeHook&Tick-Tock-Mama Hook Knows Best02.jpg Groupshot-Cookin' with Hook.jpg Jake&Hook-The Golden Hook01.jpg Brewster&Hooks crew.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-tick tock trap02.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-tick tock trap01.jpg Brewster sharky&Bones-tick tock trap01.jpg Hook&crew-tick tock trap01.jpg Hook-Pirate Genie Tales13.png Sharky&Bones-Pirate Genie Tales04.jpg Hook&Crew-Pirate Genie Tales02.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze06.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze08.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze07.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneezes03.jpg Groupshot-Tiki Tree Luau02.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Hook02.jpg Groupshot-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Escape from Ghost Island.jpeg Sharky& Bones-Who's a Pretty Bird.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg CubbySharky& Bones-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Sharky& Bones-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Sharky& Bones-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision03.jpg Sharky& Bones-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Dread&Hook's crew-Dread the Evil Genie.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book12.jpg CubbySharky&BonesMichael -Battle for the Book01.jpg Sharky&Pirate Mummy-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.png Groupshot- Captain Frost.jpg Groupshot-The Never Land Coconut Cook Off02.jpg Groupshot-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.jpg Hook&crew-Captain Frost07.jpg Captain Wraith-Escape From Ghost Island01.png Hook&Crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee02.jpg Sharky&Bones-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet02.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet03.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet04.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet05.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet06.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet07.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet01.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet06.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet04.jpg Hook&crew-Never Sands of Time02.jpg Never Sands of Time02.png Hook&crew-Never Sands of Time.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-The Never Sands of Time.jpg Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Sharky&Bones-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Smeesharky&bones-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Smeesharky&bones-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Smeesharky&bones-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Hook&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Sharky&Boneslive.jpg JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Sharkyandbones-1--1-.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Sharky&bones live.jpg Sharky live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake_and_the_neverland_gang03.JPG SandySharky&Bones- Starfish Serenade.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg Sharky&Bones-Jake.jpg Disneydodgers2.jpg Sharky& Bones-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Sharky- The Codfish Reel.jpg Jake-and-The-Never-Land-Pirate-Band-Downtown-Disney.jpg Sharky& Bones-live.jpg Sharky& Bones-Disney Junior Live on Tour.jpg Sharky&Bones-Live01.jpg Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew with Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Sharky&Bones.jpg Disneydodgers3.jpg Sharky-Yo Ho Mateys (Ship Hop).jpg Sharky& Bones-Buccaneer Bike Ride.jpg Sharky-Rattle Yer Bones.jpg Sharky&Bones-Rattle Yer Bones.png JakewithSharky&Bones.jpg Sharky&Bones-Disney Junior live.jpg Buckysharky&Bones-disney junior live.jpg Sharky&Bones- The Codfish Reel.jpg Sharky&Bones-Gold Doubloons02.jpg Sharky- Ahoy Ahoy.jpg Sharky& Bones-never-land-pirate-band.jpeg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park01.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirate Band at the Disney Park02.jpg Sharky& Bones tori spelling.jpg Disney's Sean Cocchia with Sharky& Bones.jpg Sharky& Bones Never Bugs02.jpeg Sharky& Bones-Swamp Stomp02.jpg Sharky& Bones-Music Video X.jpg Sharky and Bones Disney Pirates.JPG Sharky& Bones-Pirate Island Hideout.jpeg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Merchandise Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Battle for the book page03.png The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Hook&crew-shirt.jpg Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Toddler Boy's Tee.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Campoutpage03.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png Category:Character Galleries